Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
'Where's God When I'm S-Scared? '''is the first episode of the Chirstian computer-animated series VeggieTales. It was released on December 21, 1993 by Lyrick Studios on VHS. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled ''Tales from the Crisper and Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, "The Water Buffalo Song". The first segment features Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watch a scary Frankencelery movie. the second is a re-telling of the biblical story Daniel in the lion's den. Plot In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. . Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Tales from the Crisper In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late-night "Frankencelery" movie and is told by his mom that he needs to go to bed. He asks for a few more minutes but his mom sends him up to bed with a slight reprimand for watching spooky movies that late. As he's lying in bed, afraid, Bob and Larry drop in to help him by singing a song to cheer Junior Asparagus up. They tell Junior that he doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him, and that God is bigger than anything. Junior is even confronted by Frankencelery who is really an actor named Phil Winklestein from Toledo, Ohio and apologizes for intimidating Junior. Junior is convinced and celebrates that "God is Bigger" than anything. Dad Asparagus comes in to his room and they talk about how God takes care of them and how he needs to be more careful about what he watches. the Water Buffalo Song Following the segment is the introduction to the first of "Silly Songs with Larry", The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo", but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure. On the Future DVD Releases of the episode, it is replaced with three non-''VeggieTales'' stories: the Pixar short, "Mater and the Ghostlight", Graveyard Shift from SpongeBob SquarePants, and Percy's Ghostly Trick (from classic Thomas the Tank Engine series). Daniel and the Lions' Den Immediately following, the story of Daniel and the Lion's Den is told. The Narrator introduces the story. Three scallions, known as the wisemen, rush down the palace halls, Then stop at a golden door and wait. King Darius is in his court with his wisemen and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The wisemen reply and say they can't. Another figure runs down the hall, running into the camera, popping out his eyes and then smiles. He tells the king his name is Daniel and he can't interpret dreams, but he explains that God knows the answer and he can give it to him so he can give the answer. Soon Daniel recieves the answer from God, and he tells it to King Darius. The king is impressed and ranks Daniel second in comand. As they leave, the wisemen feel jealous. They then glare at the two maids as they leave in disrespect for the wisemen. Daniel comes in and helps the King who is very pleased and promotes Daniel. The wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel breaking a newly penned law that one may only pray to The wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Daniel is scared but an angel comforts him and relaxes the lions. Darius appears the next morning expecting him to have perished, however, Daniel had spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. The king decides to create a new law to pray to Daniel's God to replace the old one. They both figure that this was all because of the wisemen. They see them run off into the distance, but then King Darius chases after them yelling (and presumably cursing). In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer Qwerty gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." (Isaiah 41:10). Cast of Characters * Phillip Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Phil Winklestein, Scallion #1, Mad Scientist, additional voices * Mike Nawrocki - Larry the Cucumber, Scallion #2, additional voices * Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus, Soloist * Dan Anderson - Dad Asparagus * Mike Sage - Scallion #3 * G. Bock - Junior's Mom, One of King Darius' maids, additional voices * Linda Gary - Bible Story Narrator (Uncredited) * Candy Candido - Lions (Uncredited) * Jodi Benson - Soloist, Narrator (Future DVD Releases) Trivia * If you look closely in the left side of Junior's toy chest, you will see the blue wind-up lobster. it would later appear as Larry's buddy in "The Story of Flibber-o-loo" ("Are You My Neighbor?"). * This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?". * This is the first appearance of Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Asparagus, Phil Winklestien, Mrs. Asparagus, The Scallions, Archibald Asparagus, Mabel, and Penelope. * There is a VeggieTales poster featuring Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber on Junior's bedroom wall. It is in the corner near the toychest, and can be seen several times in the background. * QWERTY the computer is named after the first six letters of the US English keyboard: the letters proceed from left to right as Q-W-E-R-T-Y. * In March of 1998, Phil Vischer, two young art school grads, and friends volunteering on weekends, produced this, the first fully computer animated direct-to-video produced in the United States. *In this video, Larry the Cucumber's voice is lower in pitch and sounds more like Bob the Tomato. In later releases, Mike Nawrocki gives Larry a distinctive higher-pitched voice. * 750,000 units were sold through Christian bookstores, mostly through word of mouth, before the VeggieTales videos were sold at mass market stores like Target, Wal-Mart, and K-Mart. * The last section of the movie conflates different Biblical stories involving the Hebrew Prophet Daniel. For example, King Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon and King Darius the Mede are combined into "King Darius of Babylon." * The house (minus Junior Asparagus's bedroom) from the from the "Tales from the Crisper" segment was animated after a rental house that Phil Vischer was living in with his wife Lisa according to the DVD commentary. * Originally, Sterling Holloway, the voice of Pooh from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, was going to be narrator of the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" segment, but after he died on November 22, 1992, Linda Gary took over the role of the narration. ** Subsequently, this is only time Linda took a voice role in Veggietales. it's possible that Jodi Benson (best known for her starring role as Ariel from Disney's 1989 animated film, The Little Mermaid) may do the narration of the "Daniel and the Lion's Den" segment on the Future DVD Releases of the video. * The episode was made by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Chris Olsen, and Robert Ellis in a rental office in Chicago on Vischer's one computer. * There is a green dinosaur sitting next to the corner of Junior's bedroom. This item returns in episode 3. * This is the first episode for a Silly Song. The Water Buffalo Song was originally going to be the only Silly Song until Silly Song fans wanted more. the Reason the song will probably cut in Future releases is because of the complaints of Archibald's interruption in the song. * Lion's were originally going to be animated for the Daniel and the Lion's Den segment but animal fur is one of the most expensive things in animation, so yellow eyes were made instead, according to The DVD commentary. The aforementioned "animal fur - one of the most expensive things" was again said in the DVD commentary and the behind the scenes of Jonah. The Jonah film was originally intended to be an adaptation of the story of Noah, but the idea of "animal fur" killed them. * According to an early magazine advertisement for this episode, there is a character line-up showing a smiling toaster (possibly voice by Phil). Phil Vischer said that a toaster was going to be put in but due to the toaster being hard to animate, the toaster was cancelled. * The lighting flash you see in Darius' court during the song where the wisemen sing about the new law wasn't actually a lighting flash. The flash was actually a render glitch that the animators couldn't get rid of. So instead they kept it as at lighting flash with a thunder clap sound effect thrown in. See Also Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS ��